Fear itself
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Puck has an idea on how to help Santana in proposing to Brittany. Pucktanna bromance, Brittana romance!


"Noah if you think I'm sticking my hand into this box, you can think again!"

"Come on Santana! You want the ring back, don't you?"

"You know damn well I want that ring back." Santana snarled,

"Awesome. So just stick your hand into the box…and get it out." Puck replied with a sinister smile.

"Why did you even take it! You knew what it was for!" She growled

"Exactly! I knew exactly what it was for, which is exactly why I took it." Puck said proudly

"What is In this box anyway?" Santana asked curiously, the box was just a regular, gift like one, it was white with a red strip down the side. The top of the box had been glued? Well she guessed it was glue, because it wouldn't come off. And there was a hole cut through the top, this hole was the one Puck was trying to convince her to stick her hand in.

"Oh damn it Puck! Why are you doing this?" Santana asked sadly

"Because..Lopez, you need to get over your fears! What's scarier than having to stick your hand into a mystery box to retrieve a ring?" Puck stated

"Why? Why do I need to get over my fears! They haven't done anything wrong so far...They aren't harming anyone"

"Santana. It _is_ doing harm, It's doing harm to your relationship!" Puck growled, "Come on. I'm trying to help. If you can stick your hand in, get the ring..then you'll definitely be able to ask Brittany to marry you and not pussy out."

"I wouldn't pussy out!" Santana's defence was weak, she would…and she knew it.

"Oh please! You've had this ring for _3 months_ now..you still haven't popped the question." Puck said angrily.

"The timing wasn't right." Santana simply replied

"So, like last week when you had a romantic picnic in the park under the sunset…like that time wasn't right? Or the time you got stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel at the theme park? Let me guess, that wasn't the right time either? Santana, life has handed you dozens of chances! And since you're not taking them, I'm going to help you."

"This isn't helping!" She yelled. Puck sighed,

"Are you going to put your hand in, or not?"

"No." she said straight up.

"Fine. Then you're not getting your ring back." Puck said smugly, he picked up the box from the piano and began to leave the Glee club classroom.

"AAAAGH! FINE! Fine." Santana yelled at the top of her lungs, "Get your ass back here Puckerman!" Puck skipped happily back to the piano and set the box down.

Santana's hand hovered above the box, what was in the box couldn't be that bad…_right_? It's not like he had anything dangerous in there. Then again, Puck had a lot of connections so there really was nothing she could rule out. _Anything_ could be in that box, but one thought scared her most of all.

"Puck," She said quietly, "If there's spiders in this box.." she sobbed, "You know I'll never forgive you right? I _hate_ spiders. I hate spiders! Stupid, eight legged bastards,

She lowered her hand so it was just touching the surface "thinking they can come up into my house."

Her hand dropped lower, fingertip deep inside the mystery box. "More scared of you, than you are of it! HA, please." Knuckle deep inside she continued "Do they scream and run when they see me?" Her entire hand was now consumed in the box. "NO! They don't!" she yelled while tearlessly sobbing.

Her face dropped. She had a sudden burst of confidence and began to feel around inside the box. No snakes, no lump of poop, no weird slimly liquid. And more importantly, no eight legged monsters. Just a ring.

"Puck." She demanded, "You'd better start talking. Now."

"You did it." He said with a genuine smile

"Where's the disgusting stuff? Or the spiders." Santana was puzzled.

"I didn't put anything in the box Santana…." Puck still had that huge smile on his face, at first Santana found it comforting but now it was just downright annoying. _The smug bastard._

"Okay….Why?" She asked in a confused tone

"Because I didn't need too."

"There's going to be some mind fuck motto to this story isn't there?" Santana asked in awe. Puck nodded.

"The only thing to fear, is fear itself. You can do this. You love Brittany, she loves you. Don't forget that. Oh, and I want you to tell your Lopez-Pierces about this story!" Before he had chance to continue his triumphant speech, Santana had taken the ring from the box and made her way out of the choir room to find her blonde.

"Lopez-Pierce" she repeated quietly in awe to herself. She smiled hugely and broke out into a run to find Brittany.

* * *

**Review! :D Intended to be a one-shot :)**


End file.
